fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KQCG
KQCG is an MGM Television Network affiliate serving Eloy, Arizona broadcasting on Channel 57. The station is owned by Metro Goldwyn Mayer. Newscast titles *Channel 57 Newswatch (1958-1961) *MGM 57 Newswatch (1961-1973) *MGM 57 Action News (1973-1982) *MGM 57 Eyewitness News (1982-1996) *MGM 57 News (1996-present) Station Slogans *Your Home for News and Entertainment in Eloy! (1958-1961) *MGM 57, The Team to Watch in Metrocolor! (1961-1987) * MGM 57, Home of Leo the Lion! (1961-1962; localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * You'll Find Your Friends on MGM 57! (1962-1963; localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * We Love Leo the Lion on MGM 57! (1963-1964; localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * We Love to Roar on MGM 57! (1964-1965; localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 57, We're Always Metrocolorful! (1965-1966, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * The Lionpower is YOURS on MGM 57! (1967-1968, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * See the Stars Glow on MGM 57! (1968-1969, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 57's Sapphire Sky of Stars is with you! (1969-1970, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Celebrate the Lion's Golden Jubilee with MGM 57! (1973-1974, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * 57, That's Entertainment Gold! (1974-1975, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 57 Loves You (1981-1982, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * TV is Good on MGM 57! (1982-1983, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Celebrate the Diamond Jubilee with us on MGM 57! (1983-1984, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * The Radiance of the Lion's Stars is Yours on MGM 57! (1984-1985, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Making Great Moments with You in Goldwyn-Stereo! (1985-1986, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Making Great Moments with You in south central Arizona! (1986-1987, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *Eloy's Very Own (1987-2000) * Making Great Moments with You, south central Arizona and the Southwest! (1987-1988, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * 57 is Always Here for You (1988-1989, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * At 57, You've Got a Friend! (1990-1991, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Welcome to the Eighth Decade of Brilliance on MGM 57! (1993-1994, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * We're Lionhearted on MGM 57! (1997-1998, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * A Legacy of Excellence on Arizona Television. (1998-1999, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * The Legacy Continues into the Third Millennium with MGM 57. (1999-2000, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *It's Good to Know (2000-present) * Come See What the Roar is About on MGM 57. (2000-2001, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Your Home of the Stars and Shows on MGM 57! (2001-2002, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * The Television in New York Never Stops! (2002-2003, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * It's All Right Here on MGM 57. (2003-2004, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 57. The Remote Stops Here! (2004-2005, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * 32 is Looking Better with Mayer-Widescreen! (2005-2006, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Follow 57, we're following you! (2006-2007, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Where Eloy/Casa Grande/Florence Legends are Made! (2008-2009, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Where Television Legends Never Die in the Tri-Cities! (2009-2010, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Welcome to the Tenth Decade of Tri-City Treasures. (2013-2014, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Where Tri-City Treasures are Made for, of and by YOU. (2014-2015, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * The Best of Movies and More in the Tri-Cities. (2015-2016, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * In (Eloy/Casa Grande/Florence), the Tradition of Quality Continues. (2016-2017, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Reach for the Stars on MGM 57! (2017-2018, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 57. Start Here. (2018-2019, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 57, the Tri-Cities' Favorite! (2019-present, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) Category:MGM Network affiliates Category:MGM Holdings Category:Channel 57 Category:Eloy Category:Arizona Category:Former independent stations Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Television stations and channels established in 1958 Category:MGM Network Owned-and-Operated stations Category:MGM affiliates Category:Casa Grande Category:Casa Grande, AZ Category:Florence, AZ